he likes me he likes me not
by mizzjackforce
Summary: all human alice bella rose and emmet go to Hawaii where bella meets edward whose moving to forks they fal in love or do they? all the regular pairings! R&R rated t just in case!


Disclaimer: I do not own twilight except on my bookshelf Tehe

It was a beautiful Sunday after noon and alice was dragging me out shopping. I swear that little pixie was evil! Luckily I would have Rosalie there to talk with.

Rose, Alice and I had been best friends for as long as I can remember. Rosalie had been dating my dimwit brother Emmet for a year now. Rosalie was at a sleepover at my place and then Bam they fell in love. I wish I could say the same for me I was 19 with long brown hair and big fat ugly brown eyes. I was begging to think I would never meet my .

Alice was buying me a whole new wardrobe because her father James got a raise and was sending Em, Rose, Alice and I on a 7 day vacation to Hawaii. I was excited to go on the trip but not so much to go shopping for wardrobes with Alice. "eeekkkk!" alice squeled. I looked up at the store she stopped in front of. Great bikini village I thought sarcastically they had more bikinis then anywhere else in the world!

"here we go again." Rose mumbled. Alice picked five bikinis for eachof us and purchased them. When we were finally able to leave the mall I felt like I might die. I had seventeen bags and they were all for me. I hated shopping even more then Bella Barbie.

I had to stay over at Alice's house because we had to leave 4:30 in the morning so we can catch our flight!

Alice woke Rose and I up at 3:00. Great. Alice flung a cute Abercrombie skirt and a cute Hollister t-shirt at me. I put it on quickly so alice could do my hair and make up. Alice put a light layer of blush and eye shadow on. She put a little mascara and put my hair in a ponytail. Rose looked amazing in a cute purple sundress. Alice looked great in a short pink dress that was strapless. Emmet ran down the stair and pecked Rose on the lips. They were so cute together James had to work so my Dad Carlisle was driving us to the airport in Seattle.

We arrived in Hawaii at 3:30 it was 30 degrees Celcius outside and very sunny. We took a small taxi over to our hut which we rented. Alice picked the smallest room with the biggest closet for her I got the small room with the huge bed Rose got the big room with the tiny closet and Emmet got the huge room with a huge closet. We unpacked our things.

"We have to go to the beach," alice yelled from her room she through a dark blue bikini at me and a purple one at rose. I changed but wrapped a towel around me. We went down to the beach that was walking distance from our hut.

Alice layed down her towel and decided to suntan I sat on my towel and opened Vampire Academy. A new book I bought at the air port. Rose and Emmet were splashing each other in the water everything was perfect. I set aside my book when I got to chapter 11. Alice was reading a fashion magazine beside me. Figures. I could see Rosalie in the water trying to teach Emmet how to surf. I looked over at the rental shop only to see the most beautiful boy in the world. He had crazy auburn hair and the most amazing green eyes. He was pretty tall and muscular. His eyes met mine for just a second. I looked away blushing feriously. I looked over so I could show Alice this boy but he was gone. I looked around to find her and saw her talking to a tall boy with crazy blonde hair he was beautiful but the other boy was gorgouse. I looked up only to see the beautiful boy.

"Do you mind if I sit here." He asked politely.

"No not at all. Buy the way my name is Bella. What is yours?" I asked

"Edward." He said.

"Very nice to meet you so where do you come from?" I asked curiously.

"I live in California" he said. Great just my luck."But I am moving to a small town called Forks."

"no way really?" I replied. "I live there." This was great maybe he was my Mr. Perfect! Maybe not he was way top beautiful he would never like me and he probably has a girlfriend. "How old are you?" I asked.

"19" he replied. Yes! I thought to myself. "well umm I don't know how to ask this but are you you know seeing someone?" stupid stupid Bella you had to ask. I mentally slapped myself for that one.

"No, silly girl"he chuckled. Phew! This really was my lucky day wasn't it? " So Bella would you like to go to dinner with me?" he asked!

"I would love to" I said trying to stay calm. Was he for real how could a guy like him ever like a girl like me? you had to be kidding me!

I was so excited for my date! Alice made my hair all curly well Rose rummaged through my clothes I ended up wearing a light blue Aeropostale shirt with a dark blue denim skirt. there was a tap on the door I grabbed my purse threw on some blue flats and anserd the door. Edward looked amazing in a blue button down with a pair of faded blue jeans. He took my hand in his and kissed it. I blushed.

"Where are we going" I asked.

" A little mall down the way has a great Italian diner. I figured I would take you there. By the way I talked with your friend Alice she wants to go to a club tomorrow night and I thought it would be fun." He said while he opened the passenger door of the tiny Mercedes.

"Sounds good to me." He got in the drivers seat and started driving.

When we arrived at the diner Edward asked a waitress for our table she twirled her hair and said to follow her. Edward didn't notice her obvious flirting. Which was good for me not so much her. Edward ordered to cokes and one large ravioli without mushrooms for us to share. After the we ate he left to go pay the bill I sat at the table and waited for him to come back. Not three minutes later he was back he passed a small black velvet box across the table. I nervously picked it up. I opened the lid to reveal a small locket. I opened up the locket inside was a small note I unfolded the note said……………..

AN: okay cliffy I know but if you want more I need at least 10 good reviews okay?

I hope you like!!! So tell me what you think

Kaitlyn


End file.
